


One Bright Moment

by 1848pianist



Series: Some Heroes Do Wear Capes: Assorted Drabbles in the Marvel Fandom [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot more to Erik than either of them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bright Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic (more of a drabble) in a long time, and also my first (finished) one for this fandom and ship. There will definitely be more to follow, though perhaps nothing more with this scene. Sorry if the formatting is a little weird, it wasn't cooperating with me.
> 
> I was going to put this in my longer XMFC fic, but decided it was better as a one-off. It was inspired by this text post:  
> http://leftabitofagapinmylife.tumblr.com/post/90914978888/buttinspectorkirby-what-if-erik-asks-charles-to

“Could you—?” Erik begins, cutting himself off. “Never mind.”

Charles looks up from his reading. “What is it?”

Erik shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

Setting his book aside, Charles leans forward. “You can ask me anything. If it’s within my power, I’ll do it.” Something in his voice sounds hopeful.

Erik closes his eyes. “Could you…could you show me the memory again?” Try as he might, he can’t access it as clearly as Charles can. It’s vague, blurry, more like a dream than a memory. And he wants it, desperately, to be real.

Charles knows instantly what he’s talking about – the memory he showed Erik of his past, and of the good still within him. “Yes, of course, Erik.” He’s smiling, his eyes amused.

“Why are you laughing?” Erik growls.

Charles’s expression changes to one of alarm. “I’m not laughing at you,” he explains quickly. “It’s just…such a simple request. Here.” He raises his hand, gesturing to his temple. Erik nods by way of permission.

Unexpectedly, Charles fingertips brush Erik’s face instead of his own, pressing slightly as he searches Erik’s mind. Erik stills, hardly daring to breathe with Charles so close.

Then the memory flickers into sight, only it’s not of his mother:

_Charles laughs uproariously at some antic of the kids’, his head thrown back. Barely controlling his amusement, he flashes a grin at Erik before beginning to laugh all over again. With Charles hanging on to his arm and gasping for breath, and despite himself, Erik finds himself laughing, too._

In the present, he jerks away from Charles, who is immediately thrown back into his own thoughts.

“What was that?” Erik demands.

Charles shakes his head, visibly thrown. “I found the brightest part of your memories, like yesterday, only it’s changed.” _Can such things really change overnight?_ he wonders.

He looks up to find Erik watching him with equal parts caution and curiosity. On sudden impulse, Charles takes his hand and says, “Whatever happens today with Shaw, Erik, remember this.”

Erik stares in shock at Charles’s hand in his, slowly lacing their fingers together. “I will,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s up to you whether he still makes the same decisions.


End file.
